


I'm unholy.

by Madijo78



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Random - Freeform, adrien is a dick, chat noir is hot, jk, we all love the devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madijo78/pseuds/Madijo78
Summary: Marinette begins to realize that heaven isn't how it really seems. she longs for more than perfection. she wants to burn.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	I'm unholy.

He was beautiful. Bright blonde hair like the sun, green eyes that reflected the perfect blades of grass lining the meadow. His skin was a light olive, days spent outside brought out the melanin. His laugh brought smiles to everyone around him, he was addicting. He smelled of sandalwood and mint, the trail following him around. 

He was everything.

All the other angels, boys and girls, followed close on his footsteps, needing the drug as bad as I did. 

The weather felt like it did yesterday, the breeze filtering its way over our bodies, spread out on the grass. The wildflowers seemed to lean each way, the wind forcing them to bend. The sun was perfectly in the shade where it wouldn't be too bright. The air wasn’t humid and the temperature was just perfect. He wrapped his arms around my waist, my back to his chest.

Adrien surrounded me.

His warmth spread through my waist, finding its way to my feet and fingertips. 

He said he wanted to bask in the sun today, to enjoy the passing weather, as if it wasn’t perfect every day. 

Heaven wasn’t like earth. We didn't have hurricanes to stir the coast, rain to water the flowers. They just grew. The coast remained still as the ocean kept a low tide. The pearly gates described in the great text wrapped around the edge of the water, it didn't seem as endless as it did on earth. Maybe it was one of the things I missed hearing about Earth. The trio made it so we wouldn’t discuss the past with the dead, except the souls forgot their past when they crossed the threshold. I think they wanted to cover up the disappointment they made- Earth. The many spheres floating in the darkness, few containing life, but earth seemed to be a reflection of hell.

The mirror image, the trio called it. The trio being Jesus, God, and the holy spirit. 

Earth was never-ending, whereas heaven stopped at the edge. The gates standing guard so those fallen cant enter, as well as the clouds that only supported those chosen for this perfect world. Those not on the list fell into the fire. Sometimes I wondered if burning was better than the constant reminder of how great heaven was. 

I felt my mind start pulling towards the moment, the rustling limbs jostling me. I turned, rotating my body on the arms he had around me. 

“What’s on your mind, Marinette?” he asked, his voice like honey, giving me a sense of calm. He tightened his hold on me, wrapping his arms so they touched behind me. 

“Just thinking about the future,” I said. It was the easiest way to put the thoughts scrambling my mind. I would be put into the fire for the unholy thoughts. 

“The future? Look around you,” Adrien released his hold to motion towards the land. “This is your future, it's our future.” 

I signed. “It feels too perfect.”

“Too perfect? Those on earth wish to be with us, why would we take advantage of this perfection? This is the reward, no suffering.” 

He was sitting up now, leaning on his elbow with a puzzled look on his face. I wished to wipe away the frown. 

“It feels suffocating. All anyone has to talk about is “how is your day” or “lovely weather we are having.” of course it's lovely! We don't get rain! It's perfect. There isn't anything to connect with each other. It feels empty.``

“It's why we all mind our business, there isn't secular drama to spice our life. We are angels, we are the representation that everyone wants to be. We cant spend our life on the wrong things,” he said. The same regurgitated information I heard from others. 

I felt brainwashed. 

“I want more, I'm bored. It is the same day every day.” I claimed. I started getting up, not bothering to brush the grass off because it didn't rub onto my cloak. The grass seemed so perfect it was fake. 

“Where are you going?” Adrien called, following me as I paraded through the wildflowers that, a couple of minutes ago, seemed so beautiful. Now they all looked the same. The same purple petals that ombre into a bright yellow, each perfectly overlapping. The stems a bright green, so full of life and so full of its glucose. They didn't break, they stood straight after being stepped on as if life had not weighed it down for two seconds.

They didn't die. 

“I'm going to go see how the earthlings are faring,” I said. 

There was a small pond far to the left of where we lay. It was a portal or an eye as we called it. Gazing into the pond, the water would turn clear and show what those had asked for. A crystal ball in the secular world. I leaned over, the water going from its murky green to its bright clear water. I requested to see those who have lost someone. The need to feel what they called ‘grief’ surging through me. 

It came across a hospital, I could tell by the machines they had advanced over the years. An older man lay in the bed, covered in tubes and the technology, his wrinkled skin seemed to sink deeper into the crevices of his facial bones. Around him, both sat and stood, I assumed his family. Some were crying, tears splashing their clothes and the floor, their faces shadowed what they felt. 

I felt a pain in my heart, a sort of unfelt empathy that had my hands shaking. 

I felt human. 

“They look upset, he should be in good hands after today,” Adrien said behind me. 

“He is passing today?” I asked. I looked back at the poor humans and their emotions for this older man. 

“Should be, he looks close.” Adrien’s voice was void of emotions. Just as everyone else sounded because they didn't understand. 

“You're just like everyone else!” I called. I stood quickly, the water turning murky, as I stormed away from Adrien. 

“I'm not like everyone else, I'm just me,” he said. He grabbed my arm, turning me around as I yanked it away from his grasp. 

“You are the same as everyone else. This perfect utopia, you, and everyone else. Everyone acts as if they are the holiest of holy but guess what?'' I asked. I was rhetorical. “Im unholy. I'm not worthy, and I am sure tired of whatever life we are living.” 

“That’s blasphemy,” he yelled, his face contouring in annoyance now. 

“No, that's true.” 

“The trio will have your wings for this,” he said. Of course, following the rules. After Lucifer's betrayal, anyone who was suspected of revolting was sentenced as a demon with satan. 

I peered at my beautiful wings, extending them longer. Their pearly white feathers glistened and shimmered. They were beautiful. 

“They have already owned my wings since I was made. It makes no sense to not take what is theirs.” I said. 

Adrien did not like that answer. He seemed to huff and puff, his face turning a nice shade of angry red. He wasn't all that perfect now that he couldn't convince me to be his perfect angel. 

“I won't come for you, I would never set foot in that hellhole.” 

“I don't need you to, my future is brighter without you in it.”

I could hear the trumpets calling, he already knows. The loud sounds of the instruments getting closer. 

“You are a demon in disguise,” he sneered. 

“Just because I'm unholy doesn't mean I'm a demon. My wings will continue to shine when they tear them to pieces.”

“Are you sure about that Marinette?” the booming voice called.

Angels were not allowed to see him except his higher angels. The bright light was higher than the sun, blinding my eyes as I covered them with a hand to see. 

“They are sure better than yours and that manipulative brain of yours, sir.”

He chuckled. “At least you still have some respect.” 

“Marinette dupan chang,” he paused. “You are hereby banished from paradise and sent into hell. Your wings will be torn.”

Suddenly a searing pain ripped through my back, my cries loud in my ears as the numbing didnt kick in. I could feel them tear, the sounds were disgusting in my ears. I imagined Adrien had run off, like the perfect angel he was, he didn't want to witness something any different. 

It felt like hours, blood soaking my clock and falling into the grass below me. Everything felt unstable as the floor came out from under me. 

I fell. 

When I hit the bottom I knew. The humidity from the heat was suffocating. It wasn't the open vast that heaven was, hell was a dark cave that seemed to keep going deeper. Flames curled up the sides like fingers trying to pry the walls open. The cries of those suffering made a sad song echo. It was what I expected. What I didn't expect was how oddly pristine and perfect hell looked. Even corrupt, there was order. The small robotic sign saying “population 1,234,432 Welcome to hell,” suddenly changed to “population 1,234,433 Welcome to hell.''

I was one of the fallen. 

I tried to stand, my back made me cry out and fall back to the ground as I whimpered in pain. I didn't know it would feel like this. The air brushing past the open wounds felt like poison on my skin. I couldn't tell if I regretted it or not. 

“Welcome to hell, my sweet.” the voice called. 

It took more effort to lift my head higher, and when I did my mouth dropped. He was beautiful. His cloak was covered in rubies that resemble fire. The staff that kept him upright was adorned with dead roses. His face looked like nothing I had seen up above, his cheekbones cut into his face. His blonde hair was long, sweeping a small bit past his shoulders. He only wore dark pants, his cloak covering his top half enough. 

“I'm Chat Noir or Lucifer as most call me. Welcome to your new home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in my 4th block class instead of doing my work so if there are any grammatical errors please correct me. The song I wrote this to/ the inspiration is Unholy by Santino de Saint. 
> 
> I'm not one to type stories that involve parts of religion that are vaguer than others, meaning we have to be dead to find out, but the idea that heaven was a brainwashed utopia kinda intrigued me.


End file.
